In Constant Moon
by truemidnite
Summary: Months after Edward left, Bella was finally convinced to take a vacation. She goes to Brazil trying to forget him. What awaits her is a mysterious man, a new adventure and a twist of fate that may lead her to her death or her destiny. Set in New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

The police car was home

The police car was home? That's strange. Charlie _never_ leaves the station early.

"I'm home!" I called in mock enthusiasm when I entered the house. The TV was on but it wasn't the usual ESPN sound that I was hearing… was that some a sitcom? Strange. Charlie _never_ watches sitcoms.

"Hey Bells," Charlie called from the kitchen. "I'll just be a minute."

"Why are you home so early?"

"Actually, I thought you were going over at Jacob's again this afternoon so I'm just starting to prepare some dinner," he continued, busying himself in the kitchen. He apparently forgot about the 'minute' he earlier proposed. I began to fidget at the zipper of my tote. This is getting really strange. Charlie _never_ cooks dinner for us. It was probably turning out to be an interesting afternoon, after all.

Much as I wanted to go down to Jake and learn more about the werewolf stuff, my instinct kicked wildly this afternoon and made me turn around and come home. It suddenly didn't feel right to have the house abandoned… until I saw the police car nicely parked in the driveway. Needless to say, I was curious, no, _suspicious_, at his early arrival.

"Ok, what's the catch dad?" I asked, dropping my schoolbag on the dining table as I trudged towards the kitchen. Something _was_ up.

Charlie silently continued to wash the vegetable but his blush gave him away. I sighed slightly louder than usual in my attempt to distract him. His silence only made the faint sound of the sitcom louder.

"Bella," he began, but not looking up at me first. "Not to jinx anything, but I'm really glad that you've done some improvement these past weeks." He was right. Ever since I rekindled my friendship with Jacob, I have found some small consolation to get up from bed each morning. His discovery of his werewolf lineage had abruptly interrupted our friendship but after we got a good talk about it, I knew we were meant to be friends for life.

I think it has something to do with being my dad's daughter as I distinctly knew that this was not the sole reason for Charlie's attempt at dinner.

"Dad…. I think you need something else?" I asked, shifting my weight as I leaned by the kitchen counter.

He froze for awhile, and then slowly began, "your mother and I talked today and she wants to take you on a little vacation."

I frowned, "I'm not moving out of Forks…"

"I never said you have to," he cut in. "But this will be good for you."

"If I should repeat what you said earlier, I'm already doing quite well with Jake's help"

"_Quite_ well isn't well."

I froze. Surely he wasn't hearing the screams again?

He put the washed vegetables in the counter and grabbed a towel, "Bella, Jake has been some sort of a miracle to give some life back to you, but it won't be enough. You need to get out of here for a while to clear your head."

I glared at him, "no."

I expected him to follow me as he did the past 5 months. Surely, the scale of my tantrums was enough for him to do just this. He didn't move but his eyes had a different look in them. Like fire.

"Isabella, I will tell you when he comes back."

Wait. I wasn't expecting this. "What did you say?"

Charlie shrugged and put the towel down to hold both my hands in his. It was a touching gesture considering neither of us showed much affection to each other. "Bella, I know that you don't want to move out is because you're still hoping he will come back. I want you to be happy and I don't want you to be hurt again, but clearly, that's two different things at this point," he smiled at the irony. "Bella," he began again. "Much as I don't want you to be hurting again, I will tell you when he comes back here even as so much as to visit you… and I will bound him here, so help me God, until you come back. He will not stand a chance against me."

Chuckling at Charlie's statement would've made more sense to me but I was simply stunned. I looked away and shook my head, realization dawning on me. My dad cared for me too much and I've been much too selfish these past months. This is not like me.

Then again, I wasn't the same without him. Edward. NO! He doesn't love me anymore. He left _me; _however, I never admitted it until this moment that I was too stubborn to go anywhere in hopes that he will come back. I love him… too much.

I looked at Charlie's eyes and couldn't help but tear up. My dad was glass-eyed, trying to hold his own. He was always there for me, and I've been too selfish to see how much I've been hurting him these past months. He loved me… too much.

"Think about it," he squeezed my hand a little bit before letting go and turning around to go back to his cooking.

"Where am I going?"

"Brazil," Wait. Wha-? "And Renee is taking you there."


	2. Chapter 2

**_just as a disclaimer: i don't own 'twilight' or any of the characters created by s. meyer... but i sure wish i did! _**

* * *

Driving down to La Push wasn't any help to straighten out my dad's earlier words. The evening sky was cloudless and a full moon helped light the road ahead. Dinner was some kind of awkward blessing as Charlie's words seemed to make more sense every minute I stayed home. I had to get out. As soon as I killed my engine, Billy had wheeled outside the door.

"Charlie said you'd be coming over, " he called out to me as I closed my truck's door with some force. "He told me to tell you he doesn't want you out late. At the rate Jake's been out, I'd say the same," he chuckled as I stepped onto the porch. Luckily, I found my mood again when I met his eyes and did a light-hearted chuckle to appease his comment. They have all worked hard to try to keep me away from the borders of insanity. I would've appreciated all this if they were more subtle about it.

"I assume Jake's not home?"

"You assume correctly," he said and pointed to the garage with a grin. I had to laugh at that.

I did a light jog to the garage. Jake was tinkering with the Rabbit again. He always found something to improve on his toy. "Hey Jake!" I called as I entered the garage.

"Hey Bells," he answered back, momentarily looking up from his project to at least give me a warm smile. "Charlie let you out today? On a school night? I'm pretty impressed," he whistled. I smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood every time I meet him. He was too nice to me – too nice, I didn't deserve any of this.

I was suddenly quiet and watched him work on the Rabbit. With his back turned to me, he said in a fake british accent, "so, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company tonight?" I could've gagged at his statement. Edward could've said it better, regardless of changes in inflections. No, don't think of Edward.

"I needed to talk to someone."

"You do realize that you could've done this over the phone right? Unless it's that important…" he let his voice trail off. His concentration was never broken when he worked on the Rabbit. I liked this about Jake. He would still be answering my senseless arguments but he never broke focus on his tasks – so I was always freed of any stares or scrutiny of one.

"My parents want me to go on a 2-week vacation away from Forks. I'm not sure I'd like to go," I started. Then paused. Jacob was still tinkering with the Rabbit. He was probably not thinking this was a big deal.

"When and where?" still not looking at me. Was I really that pathetic?

"It's the one place you'll never guess, Jake. Brazil." I waited for his reaction. Jacob continued to tinker with his Rabbit. I had to sigh. "Phil had it as a signing bonus. We're extending it to another week so we can really tour the place. We're supposed to leave in a week's time. I think that's just so I can arrange my absence with my teachers."

"_Supposed_ to leave?"

I looked up to see him trying to catch my eye. "Yes. And, I'm actually not sure if that's for the best given Victoria and all. I mean, I won't be protected from her…."

"Wait, wait," he waved off my tirade. "Ok, number one: _supposed_ is different from really leaving, which you should honestly be doing, Bells." Ok. I expected a different answer from my best friend. I opened my mouth to protest but he beat me to it. "Bells," he started. "You need to get out of Forks for awhile."

"Is this about my safety? I mean really now. The pack can handle Victoria."

"That's point number two, Bells," he chuckled. "You're such a liar."

Ok, where did that come from?

"Bells, listen to you. For the past days you've been scolding us crazy not to go out and hut down that redhead. Now listen to you declare that the pack can protect you. It's like you're giving a real go signal to launch us to the world! It's stupid, Bella. Anyone can see through your lie."

Despite the accusation, he was chuckling. No, he was laughing I had to smack him on the head to stop. The move just hurt me more than it did him, if it even caused enough damage. "Stupid werewolf," I joined in his laughter. He was right. I have been looking for other reasons for staying since I didn't want to admit Charlie was right. Now, I looked like a fool sorting through the story I've managed to conjure on the drive here. Silly Bella.

"Jake, it's stupid."

"Only if you don't go."

"Do you know the farthest place I've gone to is Albuquerque? "

"Just go, Bella," he rolled his eyes as he muttered that.

I fell silent and looked at my hands, folded on my lap. I didn't want to go but I didn't want to admit that the bigger part of me really needed him to come back. I put my hand to my chest, it hurt again. It was hurt and it felt hallow. I couldn't breathe.

Jacob must've noticed my thoughts had run a million miles away again, and attempted to pull me out of my reverie with a big hug. Now, I really couldn't breathe. "Jake… can't… breathe…."

"Oh, sorry. I keep forgetting how strong I'm becoming. Do you know I can now lift the Rabbit? Not that high really, but just good enough to change the tire. It was funny how I found out. You see, oh. Oh, wait Bella, sorry. Brazil. Focus. Brazil. So, Bells, what do you really think?" He managed to lighten the mood with that one.

"I'm not sure, Jake," I played with my hair this time. He waited for me to start again. I had to look up to keep the tears in. "It's just that I don't know anything anymore. You really helped me a lot go through this and I don't know if I can do this alone. Two weeks seems too long."

"Yea, I know I have that effect on people." I smacked him again, regretting the involuntary action. He was laughing so hard at my pained expression, I had to at least muster a chuckle at that.

"Look Bella," Jake was suddenly serious. "You're not over him and I want you to be. Go out and get over the bloo- I mean, get over him. I think you'll see you're worth more than… that."

I looked at him then. Was that hope I saw sparkle in his eyes? It was probably some hope that I could recover from this insane nightmare. When will I finally wake up?


	3. Chapter 3

Houston Airport.

I finally saw my mom waving at me. There was a huge crowd that assembled, welcoming passengers disembarking my flight. I went to meet up with her immediately. Honestly, I never thought Brazil was a good idea until I felt Renee's arms around me.

"I missed you, Bella," mom murmured to my ear. It just felt good to be back in this hug. It was like… home.

"Sorry, mom," I said sheepishly, blushing a bit. I wasn't just referring to the jumpy way I hugged her that messed her hair. She chuckled, and I knew she knew what I meant.

Phil was standing just a small distance from us. I moved to give him a hug, as well. He put up with my mom – he deserved more than the small "hi" I originally planned for him. He hugged me back tightly. "It's good seeing you, kid," he said with a smile.

"Thanks for the trip, Phil. I know it's going to be fun." Crap. I sounded like a four-year-old. They both laughed at how childish that came out. If I was blushing before, I was practically red now.

"My pleasure, Bella. Although I have to admit, it took you awhile to come to your senses and come with us! You had your mom worried for months."

Renee put her arm around me and squeezed my shoulder. I began to think how ludicrous my initial thoughts were about this trip. We chatted endlessly about Phil's new team, their new house, Charlie, school, and other things. I noticed how they casually avoided the topic of Edward in the two hours that we waited for our plane. When our flight was finally called, mom pulled me aside and motioned Phil go on ahead of us.

"Sweetheart, about Edward…."

"Don't start mom," I warned her.

She waived it off dismissively. "Bella, this trip will be about you. You finding _you_. Regardless of any man in your thoughts right now."

I raised my eyebrow at the end of her statement. She smiled and shook her head. "I know about Jacob, too, sweetheart, and I have my opinion about it, as well. It's probably best we discuss this sometime during the trip?"

I suddenly laughed at my mom. She smiled, and took my hand as we walked to the boarding gate. "Rio, here we come!" she managed to exuberantly whisper to me as we handed over our boarding passes.

I felt excited and happy… and I tried not to think that there was no doubt in the world that this is exactly what Edward wanted for me.


	4. Chapter 4

It was scorching hot.

I never imagined four days of solid sun would have this effect on someone who spent 17 years of her life in Phoenix. Those months in Forks apparently had put too deep roots in my system as I initially shunned from the sun. Four days have not cured me of my love of the cold… yet.

Phil and Renee embraced the Brazilian sun immediately as they scampered to go around and make most of the daytime. During daytime, the three of us would go out and visit some of the local sites. I was silently thankful that Renee brought her camera since I already put mine out of commission. I didn't really have good memories with that one. We went to _Casa de Benjamin Constant_, and _Casa Franca-Brasil_ already and have abused the camera to no end. Even the sidewalk grills and cafés, did not escape my frantic trigger-happy phase.

"Aw, mom!" I managed to call out as she made me pose on the tram, looking as if i was in a musical.

"Come on Bella! Don't be such a drag," she teased me as she made Phil take the picture, taking her place on the other side of the tram.

"You're not smiling Bella," laughed Phil, as he prepared the camera. I stuck my tongue out, just in time for the flash to come off. Giggling, I got off the tram with my mom frowning as she did a replay of the photo Phil had taken.

"Bella! You ruined a picture-perfect setting!" I laughed at my mom's exasperated look. It was like this for all the sites we've gone to for the past days. To be honest, I could actually get the hang of this.

Today, Renee finally dragged me out to spend some time by the hotel pool and get a "Brazilian tan." I giggled at the silly way she put it.

It took just _one_ afternoon to get that 'glorious Brazilian tan'. I chuckled, suddenly liking some color on my skin. My room was right across mom and Phil's and was facing a view of the city. There were trees that framed this glorious view, making it seem like a cozy picture. Cozy? In this_ heat_? I had to laugh at that thought.

I walked out to the balcony and smiled. It seemed like a perfect night for a walk in the city? The thought of getting lost in Rio suddenly excited me so I left a message in mom's room, slipped into a tank top and cargoes, and swung the camera bag around me. I had a good feeling about this.

Rio had much to offer than the buildings I initially found when I did some initial research on it. With no map in hand, I felt giddy with every turn in the street. It had a certain charm and the atmosphere was a little… festive? Perhaps it was just that everyone was smiling at me all the time, I couldn't help but smile back in response.

While rounding up one corner, a local woman suddenly stopped to look at me. I simply nodded my head to acknowledge her, but she didn't stop staring at me. I stopped to look at her now. She held me in her gaze and began quietly walking towards me. I couldn't move.

What is she saying? The woman reached out to touch my face and began speaking in Portuguese. Although it was something I had not understood, I knew that it was something urgent as I was reading her eyes. It seemed like a mixture of horror, relief, concern and sorrow that went through those eyes as it danced excitedly in front of mine.

"I-I'm sorry," I managed to say, tearing my eyes from hers. She held my wrist tight, as I turned to glare at her. I pulled away, with the strength that all my panic can muster. Turning around, I half-jogged away from the woman whose eyes were suddenly glassy with the tears that were about to fall. What the heck, I didn't need this kind of adventure in another country. It was strange to feel the power that came from such a small, aged woman.

"_Vampiro_," she said aloud. I froze. Did I hear it right? "_Voce esta procurando a morte_," she called again and I could feel her approach.

No. I didn't need to understand the language to pick up the essence of her words. I held my hand to my chest and ran. I ran away from the woman whose words pierced me. Vampiro. Morte.

Turning around the fifth street, I stopped to catch my breath and almost crashed into a couple of tables in front of an open café. I managed to lean upon one and tried desperately for deep, slow breaths. My heart was racing.

"Are you alright?"

American? I whipped my head to find my eyes locked in a pair of liquid gold.

My heart went wild.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you alright? Miss?"

I jumped backwards and put my hand to my mouth to stop myself from gasping aloud. He had golden eyes! Were the lights playing tricks on me? But it couldn't be, it was impossible to find someone like _them_… still, he looked beautiful, like a dashing prince from a long-lost fairy tale, a god, perhaps?

"Miss? I'm a little worried now," he said, no, he _sang_, to me, while shaking my arm with deliberate force, probably to bring me back from my momentary reverie. A vampire? In a random place in Brazil? Where I just happen to be? Now? This couldn't be happening. My eyes refused to go back to its normal size as I took another step away from him. He seemed reluctant to let me go yet.

Tearing my eyes from his face, I looked around and couldn't recognize the place. "I'm lost."

He exhaled loudly. He looked… _relieved_? I wasn't sure but he had a slight smile on his lips when he lifted me up from my staunch position. "I thought worse," he chuckled.

I was staring at him for exactly two minutes before deciding I was being rude, "where am I?" Ok. That sounded like a normal thing I would ask.

"You're in Café Gaucho. You were running towards this place and almost dove into one of the tables. I thought you were trying to go for me but missed me on the last minute."

Despite of the tension I felt, I managed to blush. I _blushed_! Imagine that. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you with my… exuberance. I was just, well, I felt like running. My name's Bella, by the way." I was hoping that would change the topic.

It worked. "Adrian," he said melodiously, as he shook my hand. It was cold.

He smirked when I didn't flinch away from his touch. It was a temperature I missed badly, and given the humidity of South America, the longing for that cold touch became more pronounced. "American, huh?" I nodded. "What brings you to Rio?"

"Um, I'm vacationing here. Around four days now, actually. I'm with family but I just decided to go check on the night sights. You know, like another tour with me as a tour guide. Wait, what about you?"

Crap, that's stupid Bella. I knew I was supposed to end my conversation with him and go off without letting him know that I had more than a hint of what he was. I knew that I was supposed to walk away now, get tucked in my bed and just forget about the old woman, and this dangerous immortal in front of me. But, I couldn't help myself.

It was probably due to months of missing Edward that brought me an instant strange attraction to Adrian. They were beautiful to their prey, and I knew that golden eyes still left some room for danger. Jasper proved that one. Still, I couldn't help but suddenly feel safe when I saw Adrian… and I am suddenly afraid that I felt safe.

It was a full minute of musing before he responded to me, "just the same, vacationing. Well, actually I've been here longer. I'm not with anyone, though."

"You're alone?"

He nodded. Strange, why did I feel bad?

"Well, it's nice meeting you Adrian, but do you mind telling me where I am exactlyright now?Street information? And, how I can go back to my hotel? I'm staying at the Richmond"

"And here I was thinking you'd like to join me for dinner," he laughed quietly, as he gestured towards a table in the café. My stomach growled, as if on cue. I blushed. Damn human needs. "And _that_ definitely sounds like a yes," he was laughing now. I looked at him questioningly. "Look, you're lost and hungry. I'm a fellow American offering free meal in Rio. I don't know what could be wrong in that picture." He seemed amused.

_Go back to the hotel, Bella_. Edward. His voice clearly came through my confused state that I looked up to check he wasn't near. It was _too_ close! I looked around to see if this was all in my head.

"Are you looking for something? Bella?" Adrian raised his eyebrow quizzically. I looked at him. What if?

I took another step towards the table when I heard Edward's ferocious snarl. _Do not do this Bella, you know what he is_. And, he was right. I _knew_ what Adrian was… but I was hearing Edward again. I turned to see if Edward was really near me this time because this was way too near. This hallucination was too real…

And the better part of me listened.

"I'm sorry Adrian," I said, stopping about a foot to the table he gestured. "I am hungry but I'd like to really go back to my hotel now," I said, trying to keep my voice firm. "Just tell me how to get back."

He smiled and pointed to a far corner towards the edge of the street. "I'll show you the way, if you'd let me escort you," he offered. "Don't worry, I just want to walk you home, Bella."

Will Edward be ok with me walking with Adrian? I considered this for awhile and saw some people still at the streets, tending to their own business. It didn't feel dangerous… so I nodded and smiled weakly, beginning to walk towards the direction he led. He kept a small distance between us, much to my relief, as we went back to my hotel.

It wasn't after the turn at the third corner that he broke the silence. "You're too quiet." He stared ahead, I kept mum. "I'm wondering though, how old are you?"

"Eighteen," I said trying to sound casual.

"That's quite young. Which state do you live in?"

"Washington. I'm from the Forks, Washington. It's a small town. Opposite of Brazil actually in terms of weather…"

"Then Brazil should be a welcome change for you then?"

"On the contrary, I like the cold."

Whatever I said must've amused him. Too much for my own comfort as he his eyes pierced through me. I felt his eyes, even if I didn't look up to see them. I smelled his scent, even if I inhaled for only a merciful second. I felt him near… and again, I didn't flinch at the closing distance.

"So do you miss it?"

"Yes."

"And, pray tell, are you looking for it? Still?"

For some reason, I felt that he wasn't talking about Forks anymore, but this vampire couldn't know much about me. I didn't even show any hint that I knew what he was. I smiled, more to break the tension I felt at the moment, "Not in Brazil. There's no chance for rain here, I bet."

I was thankful that we rounded a corner and saw my hotel in sight. I half-ran to it excitedly but stopped just in front and long enough to say good bye. "Adrian, I'm sorry I made you miss your dinner. I am. Anyway, this is where I'm staying now," I took two steps up towards the entrance when I turned around. "Good night Adrian and thank you. It's been a very interesting evening," I said. Not meaning to be rude, I reached out my hand. He shook it lightly, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"There are things in Brazil that may amuse you yet, Bella Swan." With that, he turned and walked way, leaving me stunned.

I never told him my last name was Swan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update. I'll be posting more often this week. I promise! :) enjoy this one! **

* * *

The morning did not bring any peace to my mind, as I walked my way around Rio once more. Phil had decided to sleep in today while Renee forced me to come with her to the local market. "_Rio Today_ mentioned the town market was the best finds for souvenirs," mom excitedly repeated to me since barging into my room at 8 this morning.

I openly yawned at my mom's nth statement. I barely slept last night, tossing and turning, frighteningly aware that there was someone out there that knew _me_. Sadly, even with the golden eyes, there is no guarantee he wouldn't harm me. Jasper had gold eyes and he unintentionally hurt me. Edward had gold eyes and he… he left, hurting me.

Shaking my head, mom and I made our way through the streets to scour for best finds. I chuckled when my thoughts went to Alice while Renee seemed on the prowl for bargains and hidden treasures. She would've probably made a better daughter than I was at that moment.

Around 2pm, I gave up on the whole exercise and decided to sit down at the open café. "You go right ahead mom. I can't keep up with you," I exclaimed, already beaten to pulp.

"Bella, we haven't bought new shirts for school! Haven't you seen how extremely cheerful these shirt colors are?" I swear, mom was Alice's direct descendant.

"Please mom, just leave me here. I'll order a coke and wait for you here," rolling my eyes for full drama. My mom shrugged and promised to be back within the hour.

I sat down against the couch by the wall after giving my order. It was one of those afternoons that had made you want to get 2 sodas instead of one. My tolerance for caffeine was low so I opted for 1 coke, and a bottle of water. I closed my eyes, still trying to sort out the things I bought in my mind when I heard the chair near me move. There was a draft from where the chair had moved and I instantly knew that that someone who kept me up last night was seated beside me right now. It had gotten cold.

"You know I'm here, Bella," he said. I sensed a smile in his voice. Was he teasing?

I opened my eyes. Wide. "How'd you know…?" he gave a light laugh. It was only in the day that I got to see how he really looked like. He had ruffled, dark brown locks that had strays slightly falling across his forehead, a handsome jaw line that could've put some Hollywood actors to shame, a straight nose that matched his sharp eyes and a rugged smile that could make your heart freeze – this guy ought to be illegal just for looking devilishly handsome that way.

I shook my head to gain coherency. "What are you…? I mean – how'd you know I was here?"

"A little arrogant aren't you? I just happen to be passing by when I saw you seated here," he said mockingly. Hm, that certainly _could_ happen… except that he did something last night that made me lose sleep over.

"Adrian," I began, slowly this time. "How did you know my name?"

He looked puzzled, "didn't we introduce each other last night?"

"No, I meant, how'd you know my last name was Swan?" His golden eyes widened a little at my interrogation. "I never mentioned it."

He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his thick locks, "you caught me there Swan." He smiled again and raised both hands, palms forward to me. "Believe me Bella, I mean you no harm."

"Then what do want Adrian?" I glared.

I could tell with the way he pursed his lips pulled into a tight line that he was contemplating on his answer before giving it away. "I just wanted to get to know you, that's all."

My eyebrow shot up involuntarily at his answer. "I don't believe you." I said and started to get up. I'll just go lumber after mom rather than stay with him. He grabbed my wrist and I shivered at the icy contact.

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry if I frightened you. Please sit down. I just want to talk."

_Look for Renee._ Edward once again hissed. Was this really all hallucination? He sounded like he was just beside me… and the odd wintry temperature of the hand wrapped around my wrist just made Edward's presence more believable.

I rose to follow Edward's order but Adrian squeezed my wrist with light pressure. "Isabella Swan," I whipped my head and gasped as he said my name. "Please just sit down and talk to me." And I did.

"What do you want Adrian?" I whispered. If I had lifted the volume slightly higher, I knew my nervousness would be more obvious. I was trapped. Renee was somewhere lost in the market crowd and a small percentage of the folks in the café probably understood English.

He seemed to think through his answer as he silently whistled through my ordeal. All this time, he was twirling a stirrer with his fingers in an unbelievable speed that it almost seemed like he was just snapping. However, he bored his golden eyes on me. It had an intensity that took my breath away.

"I want to do two things. First, I'd like to apologize for scaring you," he started.

"Yes, you did scare me. How'd you know my na--?" but he shook his head and cup my mouth with his icy hand to cut me off.

"Patience Bella, let me finish. I knew your name… and some other things about you. Please don't ask why but I just do." Then he took his hand away from my mouth. I pursed my lips and nodded to acknowledge his apology.

He took an unnecessary breath then started, "the next thing I want to do is to get to know you. Better." He flashed a charming smile that seemed to make his eyes dance.

"Wait, this is unfair. I think you already know me, at least more than my name and I don't know anything about you."

"On the contrary, Bella, I'm the one at a disadvantage," Shaking his head with a teasing smile. I gaped. "You already know a lot _more _than what I am allowed to inform you and what the general public knows," he chuckled and put emphasis on 'general public'. "You already know, Bella. So don't you think it's a little unfair that I only know so little about you?" I braced myself as he leaned in a little more towards me. The stirrer lay forgotten beside my coke.

"How little?"

"Excuse me?"

"How little is the 'little' you know about me?"

"Hm. Very little, I suppose. And like I said, do not ask me why. I'd rather not lie to you," he said, rather strongly so I took that as a threat. "Do not ask me how either." That sealed the deal.

I sighed, resigned. "Tell me what you want to know."

"Why are you here?"

I looked at him questioningly. "I'm on vacation." He shook his head, apparently not liking my answer.

"No Bella, the truth. Why are you _here_? There are states to visit in the US, and other countries and continents…." He let his voice trail off.

"My mom and her new husband just happened to want to come here and brought me here with them. On vacation," I added, caustically. "What's it to you then?"

"It's just so… random, I suppose, but it could happen," he muttered, probably to himself since it was too low.

"Is there something I need to know, Adrian?" I was curious.

Again, he mused, "Not yet, I suppose." I opened my mouth to ask a question when he bored his eyes into mine. "It's just a little… interesting how fate or your stepfather brought you here." He didn't seem to entirely accept my answer. "How does it feel to have someone like me near you right now?"

"I don't think I understand your question."

"Well, let's see," he mused. "You were probably exposed to a lot of my kind some time back and I suspect that it's been awhile since you've been around my kind. I'm not really sure how you could be close to… us, I guess. Aren't you the least bit frightened?"

I laughed, "you sound just like him."

"Like who?"

I bit my lip. "Never mind." I took a long sip at my coke. Should I be frightened? "No, at least I don't think so."

"You are answering my question, right?" He mused.

"Yea, that was my answer. I…" _Stop this, Bella, stand up and go look for Renee now!_ Edward? No Edward. I'm not following you this time. "I was a little apprehensive at first but no. I had friends who were… your kind. They were nice and all."

"Had," he thought aloud.

"Excuse me?"

"You said 'had'. Past tense, Bella. By any chance, did they leave?" Uh oh.

_Lie, Bella_. Ok, Edward, I'm going to listen to you now.

"Well, they left but that doesn't mean we lost contact. They check up on me once in a while just to see how I am, I guess." Thank God I had already used _that_ line before.

He looked at me with skeptically and thought hard about my answer. "I don't believe you."

I rolled my eyes, "well, Adrian. Clearly, it's you who's being unfair. Each time I answer a question, you don't accept it. It's like you're already expecting _the_ answer. I'm not buying this." I stood up and tried to make my way through the door. I almost succeeded if not for his cold hands on my shoulder this time. He turned me around, a bit roughly, then smoldered me with his eyes. I gasped.

"Look Bella, for the third time this evening I am apologizing. This time, it's for being rude. But, I can't help myself. You're holding out on me."

"Hey, I'm not stupid you know. You were holding out first."

"You know I have much at risk here."

"Just the same mister"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he glared at me, and tightened his hold on my shoulder.

"Exactly _that_. You could kill me with a flick of your wrist, Adrian, and you know it." That must've hit him because he let me go.

"Yes, Bella, I _could_ kill you but I choose not to. You see, I'm intrigued why they let you live all this time."

"I can't imagine why they couldn't. You have gold eyes, you should know that."

"Hm, yes, I do. Still, it's all very… enticing. You smell so good…" I shuddered. He must've noticed the uncomfortable position he put me in.

"Are you done inspecting your dinner?" I couldn't believe how sharp my voice turned out.

"No Bella, I won't take you, I swear. It's just that…" he shook his head, trying to sort his words. "It's just that I don't know why the irony is too strong. I never thought that someone so fragile could take the life out of an immortal."

Bewildered, I whispered, "_what _do you know about me?" He was silent. I turned around to go back to the market. "Leave me alone!"

He let me go.

After a few steps, Adrian called out, "Bella!" I took this as my cue to run. Then I heard, as if a whisper directly to my ear, "don't leave your room tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

I was running.

I was running like hell.

Making my way through the crowd of tourists and market vendors, I was frantically searching for Renee, screaming my mom's name, desperately. I ran and tripped, got up and ran again - my heart was pumping madly.

"Bella!" I whipped my head around as I heard Renee's voice. I ran towards her voice until I finally caught up with her. She dropped all her shopping bags and threw her arms around me, "what happened, Bella?"

"M-Mom…" I couldn't breathe. "Mom, can we- can we just go back to the hotel now?" I kept looking around to see if he was anywhere in the area. I thought he probably won't be around since there wasn't much shade in the walk back to the hotel. Renee nodded and pulled me to walk along with her. She would have to deal with the unfinished shopping soon, though.

We passed by three streets before I started to build my story for her. My mom silently nodded and kept walking with me. She looked ahead and pointed to some random bars and restaurants that populated Copacobana. "You know Bella, I'm a bit tired, too but I really don't feel like going straight back to the hotel. Do you mind if we just sit and I don't know have a snack? We can talk, too, if you'd like."

I looked around, checking if there was any chance of Adrian following us. It was too sunny outside and since I kept pulling my mom towards open areas; the heat bound to take its toll on Renee.

"Bella, why do you keep looking around? Do you think we're being followed?" What do I tell my mom?

"Uh, I'm not sure, mom. No, I mean, I don't think so." She didn't look convinced.

"Should we inform the cops here?"

"No mom!" I don't think a bunch of police could take down a vampire… but of course, Renee didn't need to know _that_. "I'm sorry, I think I'm just a bit paranoid, that's all. Let's sit and just talk like you want."

My mom just bought the alibi and proceeded to sit down at the nearest restaurant. I tugged at her sleeve when she was asking for tables inside the place. "Mom, can we stay outside, please?" I wanted to make sure that Adrian won't have a chance to follow me. She seemed too tired to argue with that.

I continued to stare at the passing scenery while my mom ordered for our food. I couldn't, for the life of me, bear to tell Renee about this new problem that I had. I thought that I left all my vampires in Forks… but, apparently, my danger magnet issues were far deeper than I thought. Of course vampires could be anywhere but why did I have to smell so attractive to them? I was cursing myself for something I had no control over. Fate was definitely not working on my side.

"Bella, is it Edward?" wrong question, mom. Shaking my head, I sighed and continued to stare at my uneaten cake. "Really, Bella, we haven't gotten down to discussing it."

"And I don't suppose after souvenir shopping is the best time to do it?" I raised my voice to show some slight irritation. My mom laughed at my failed attempt at sarcasm.

"Bella," she began. "Let's talk about it. Please. If there's anything in the world that I'm an expert at, it's first love." She winked. I laughed. Charlie was my mom's first love and I knew that this for a fact. I did wonder how she ever got over first love.

"Mom," I started, and began clutching my chest. It's funny how the hole seemed to feel real whenever his name gets mentioned. "Ed- he left me, mom. He doesn't want me anymore." My tears automatically pooled in my eyes.

"Oh sweetie," she held my hand. "I know you had it bad for him and I don't blame you. I'm actually all for just sticking to the guy if you want to."

Huh? It must be the heat. "Uh, did I hear you right?" She nodded. "Mom, _he_ left _me_. He doesn't want me."

"Huh. Well, I'm counting Jacob out of your list of potential boyfriends."

"Wait, mom, Jacob is a friend, my best friend these days. I don't see him as anything more than that. But why did you have to bring him up as well?" I didn't know why my mom kept jumping from one name to another.

"Well sweetheart, I wanted to show you the big difference. When you were with Edward, you were so alive and passionate. I can tell the difference on how you sounded over the phone, on email… and when he left, you were devastated. Jacob, on the other hand, was putting you back on track. You do have some sparkle back in your eyes," I had to blush at this. "Still, it isn't enough."

"Ok mom, I'm not sure what you're getting at…" but it really doesn't sound good.

"Do you know the saying 'unless it's mad, passionate, extraordinary love, then it's a waste of time'? Well, I believe that." She looked at me, smiling. I couldn't help but grin at her. She looked so young.

"You're really in love with Phil aren't you?" I took her huge grin as an affirmation. "then, it isn't first love but true love that you ought to be looking for, right?"

"No honey, you weren't listening. It's the _mad, passionate and extraordinary_ part that you should be looking for. See, with Edward you were all that. You held on. With Jacob, you seemed… settled. Don't settle, Bella. Look for something or someone that could give you reason to be that distraught again. It isn't worth it if you don't get hurt like that if he left."

Her words brought some sense of wisdom. I had to smile at that. I never expected my mom to give me such advice. It would've been more conventional for her to just tell me to 'stay away from anything that made me cry'. It's ironic, but it made sense.

After that, we moved on to lighter topics and began discussing the remainder of the vacation. Phil had arranged for a romantic dinner for them tonight and may probably sleep through Sunday so I was on my own tonight. I shuddered at the thought of being alone tonight in my room. What if Adrian came for me? The thought was daunting but at least, Renee and Phil would be safe since they were going to be out. They would be safe and, for me, _that_ was the most important thing.

We made our way back to the hotel with enough time for Renee to prepare for her dinner date. I plopped into my bed and went to sleep instantly. It was around 7pm that I awoke in a dimly lit room. I groggily got up and flicked the light switch open.

Renee's camera lay in my dresser. Well, since I was alone, it was best that I download the photos into Phil's laptop, and charge the camera as well.

I scanned through the images after a full download. Most of them were funny, given the scowls on my mom's face whenever Phil or I would ruin the picture perfect moment, and some were just plain fun. I looked at one picture of myself holding a colorful mask and sticking my tongue out… and I smiled. The girl in the picture did look like someone ... happy. Charlie, Jacob, Renee, Phil – they were all right: I did need this vacation.

I was still looking at the museum photographs when I saw a figure at the far right corner of the picture. This couldn't be. I zoomed it further and found… Adrian? This picture was taken last Wednesday and I only met him 2 days after that!

My hands were shaking when I started to shift back to the start of the pictures I downloaded. He was not in any of the Monday photos we took. When I got to the last bit of the Tuesday photos, wherein Phil and Renee were forced to dance onstage with local bands, I noticed the same figure standing at the left side of the photo _looking directly at me_. My head was whirling, and my heart rate had gone up. I was trembling.

Then, I remembered his whisper. I shouldn't leave my room – that's what Adrian said. Should I follow him? What if he wanted me here… alone? Given the evidence I have so far, he would've known I would be alone tonight and I didn't want him here or anywhere near me. I should be in a place surrounded by people! No way am I staying here alone!

Immediately, I bolted out of my room and into the busy streets of Rio. I needed to go somewhere with a lot of people. The diner at the end of the street seemed to provide the right venue so I walked in and ate dinner alone. I was glad to have not been disturbed throughout my meal and decided my next destination should be a bar, or somewhere Adrian could have more 'distractions'. I left for the bar at the 2nd street, hoping there was a good crowd tonight.

Out of nowhere, two strange men began approaching me. It happened so fast that I didn't notice them until one of them stopped directly beside me and began to walk alongside. The other turned around and moved to my right, as if escorting me towards my destination. I shivered at the peculiar temperature their nearness brought forth.

_Run, Bella_, Edward urgently said to me. And, I knew I had to. My heart was pumping violently.

Suddenly, one of them grabbed my right arm and turned me around to face him. The other seemed distracted by a third figure that also seemed to appear out of thin air. Both moved so fast that I only had a few seconds look at my assailant's face. _He had red eyes!_ I screamed a bloodcurdling scream then something hit me hard on the head.

I saw blackness and welcomed it.


	8. Chapter 8

**i'm overwhelmed with your reviews the last time... so as a treat, this is the 2nd chapter i'm posting today. expect the next one real soon :)**

* * *

"Ow!"

Waking up, my head hurt badly. I got up, startled at the new room where I was. It looked like an abandoned warehouse, with a makeshift bed propped up for me.

"I'm sorry for the accommodations. This is what you get when you're on the run, I guess," I heard a musical chuckle. Adrian.

I turned to glare at him but I gasped as I found him with something that looked like a sandwich and bottled water. He gave me a rugged smile that showed some glint of wonder. I had to breathe. He shrugged, "breakfast? Or should I say, lunch?" it took about two minutes of silence before one of us said something. "What?" He looked as surprised as I was.

"What happened last night?"

"Well, you were being stubborn," he began as he approached me with the food he held in his hand. "Didn't I specifically tell you not to leave your room? You know, you probably have some issues with rules and conventions." I noticed that his ocher eyes full of concern, as his alabaster brows furrowed. I took a bite off my sandwich while looking at him. He seemed satisfied with how I reacted to the food. "You were attacked by young ones. They didn't have much experience in fights so it was fairly easy. Unfortunately, one of them got away, I'm sorry." He sounded sincere.

I looked at him bewildered, "what are you apologizing for? You saved me from them. I wouldn't be here if you didn't get to me in time."

He shook his head, "honestly Bella, you really shouldn't be here in the first place. Rio is all wrong for a person like you. You attract too much of my kind." His voice was exasperated, nonetheless, musical.

"Are you telling me there are lots of vampires here?" I gasped.

He laughed, "No Bella, that's just the thing. You just happen to be too appealing for your own good. We're not a lot but we do have random numbers in different parts of the world, as you may have noticed." He winked, handing me my drink.

"Why did you save me?"

"Did you not want to live? I had the impression you wanted to stay on another day or two," ah, so he was being sarcastic now.

"No, no. I'm sorry. I'm grateful, actually. It's just that I don't know you. All I know is that I don't know if I should trust you."

"Ah, trust issues too." He mused, putting his hands through his dark locks then grinned at me. "I wouldn't blame you though. _We_ do have a reputation," he chuckled. I didn't find any of this funny. "Sorry Bella, it's just that you're too easy to talk to. I think I can understand why my kind seems attracted to you."

I didn't notice I had eaten the entire sandwich until he smiled at my empty hands. "Thank you for taking that. I was afraid you won't give in to your hunger." I didn't respond. "Hm, you're awfully quiet."

"I don't know what to say. I want to thank you for saving me last night…. But you were also the reason why I was out."

He looked confused. "I'm sorry Bella, I don't understand."

"Well, I should probably start with the pictures. I saw you in random pictures beginning my second day here in Rio. Imagine how I felt seeing you at random places- at museums, in restaurants, in bars – all across Rio. You were in my pictures! You were stalking me!" As I accused him, he pressed his pale fist upon his tight lips and thought about my statement. I continued, "Then when I saw you yesterday, you mentioned I should stay in my room. Do you know how that felt? I was terrified. I didn't know if you were coming up to see me, or if there was real danger outside."

"I get it. You decided you cannot trust me. I understand," He seemed to be thinking aloud, as he brushed his hands through his dark locks once more. His stunning eyes bored into mine, once more. It took me a full minute before I realized I wasn't breathing again. This wasn't right.

"Am I in danger?" I whispered. His beautiful face was full of concern now. He moved silently to the other end of the room, probably deliberating on how to answer. I felt the hole in my chest open up. I needed Edward right now.

"I think I put you up to this danger." Oh. I've heard _that_ before. "You were probably safe until the time I caught up with you last Tuesday. Honestly, I think they were following my trail, and you just happen to smell so good," his magnificent figure was coming towards me while he said this. "I'm sorry to bring this to you. You weren't supposed to deal with this again."

Wait. I turned to him, "Adrian, what do you know about me?"

"For the nth time, I said it's very little."

"This 'very little' that you're referring to, it keeps pointing to that part in my life that," I held on to my chest. "That seems relevant to you. I don't know why I keep getting that impression, or maybe it's because you keep giving it to me. Adrian, what do you know?" My eyes were pleading, like my voice.

He looked guilty. I could tell by the way his usually dancing eyes suddenly went into shock. There was some struggle to compose his face again… then he _hissed_. He was talking – hastily. It was similar to some conversations that the Cullens had which I didn't need to hear.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked, incredulous at his gesture. My eyes searched frantically to whoever could be in the warehouse with me.

He glanced at me, an aura of mystery clouding him, with disbelieving eyes. "Calm down Bella, I was merely thinking aloud," I didn't believe him.

"I'd like to get back now Adrian. Can I go?" He looked a little sad and shook his head.

"I can't let you go out now Bella. It isn't safe."

"I can't stay here either, Adrian. If you haven't noticed I have human needs? Like a washroom for starters. Besides, my mom will notice that I've gone."

He considered this for a moment before shaking his head. I was all for making a run for it, even if it was futile. "Please Bella, I don't mean you any harm but I need to keep you safe."

"What for?" He remained silent. "I don't like this Adrian, not one bit. I need to go, you know I do." With some courage, I stood up and walked a little to the window, all the time his eyes burning holes at my back. "The sun's out today."

"Your point?"

"It would be incredibly stupid for a vampire to come out today. It risks exposure of your kind. I could stay in the open areas. Please," my expression was pained. "Let me go."

He opened his mouth to answer when he was suddenly in front of me, his back to me, crouched low in a defensive position. He was hissing once more and his stunning eyes became dangerous slits that I almost fainted at how terrifying he looked. Like a vampire.

"You cannot have her," he said in a low, whisper. All the time, my back was to the wall, and his right hand reached out to his back, trying to steady me.

Then I heard it, whispers. My heart went to overdrive out of fear. Adrian was just _one_ vampire. I heard a throng of murmurs answer back. I clutched to his right hand because my life depended on it.

Then, as swiftly as he had come to block me, he turned to carry me in his arms and jumped out the window! I was about to scream when his feet reached the ground. He ran, swiftly, carrying me in his arms, and jumped from one shade to another. There were little choices for him to jump to given the full blast of the afternoon sun. He was muttering incoherent curses while running. I was too terrified to let go, tears were streaming down my face as I bit my lip to hold my screams.

"I'm sorry," I managed to hear this from him while he sprinted to an unknown destination. I clutched to him tightly and tears flowed freely. All the time, I begged for safety and gasped for breath.

We came to a stop in an alley behind a huge building. Where are we? "Bella, I can't go any further yet. There's just too much sun out there!," he was growling. "I just need you to trust me on this one. Please." I nodded hurriedly, too afraid to deny him anything. "Once you get out of this alley, I want you to run down the street until you reach this," he fished a note from his pocket and handed it to me. "Just stay there. You'll be safe there, I promise."

I wanted to run away back to my hotel as soon as he let me go but there was some strange message I was getting through his eyes, like he was smoldering me with such intensity to believe him -to trust him.

I ran out of the alley and began sprinting and tripping along what was probably_ Avenida Atlantica_, when I took out… a keycard? I didn't notice a keycard handed out to me, but I looked at the note:

**1109 JW Marriott**


	9. Chapter 9

**thanks for your reviews! after long chapters, i decided to keep this one short and (bitter)sweet. i'm in the middle of the next chapter already so it won't be long before the next update. :) **

* * *

I couldn't see clearly as I kept running towards the hotel. My mind had a single goal, and my body was following it faithfully. Panic had completely engulfed me as I ran, and fell towards the southern side of the street.

When I fell a second time, right in front of a local grocery, what must've been the store owner helped me up and muttered some Portuguese. I tore away from his hand and the worried look in his eyes then I began scurrying towards my destination. My heart was beating wildly.

My pace relatively slowed down as some realization dawned on me: Should I go back to mom? Can i still warn her? Wait, I can't go back to Renee… the young ones might be waiting for me there… or what if they have already gotten to her – oh! Oh! What have I done? I should go back to her; I should at least show them that I wasn't afraid to die… just don't hurt mom! Involuntarily, my empty hand went to my chest and put pressure to a broken heart.

How much more wretched can a life get? How many more people should I endanger just by my… existence? Charlie, Jacob, Renee, Phil – they were all wrong about this vacation! I was stupid to think Forks contained my misery. Rio only got me closer to the death I foolishly abandoned back home.

My mind whirled with all these thoughts as my feet took control over me. My paced quickened as I remembered the red eyes I looked into last night. All of a sudden, I could almost hear the hisses which played over and over in my mind. I shivered and cried harder… and then, I was afraid. I was losing my resolve to live; I was ready to offer myself as a sacrifice and give in…. Adrian tried desperately to comfort me, but I can't find it in me to trust him. And now, he is risking his being to keep me alive… but why?

Why?

I wasn't sure how far I've run – a mile? Two? My weary feet and staggered breath could better judge the distance but I finally reached the entrance of the Marriott. I looked up at the huge edifice, and fell forward towards the revolving door. Somehow, my instinct brought me here… but all other aspects of me were telling me to go back to Renee. She may still be alive. I could tell her to get an earlier flight and we _can_ get out of here… but who was I kidding? I shook my head and made my resolve firm. I was following Adrian this time. Walking towards the elevator, I said a silent prayer.

Edward, if I am in any danger, please talk to me. Please. Warn me now.


	10. Chapter 10

Stepping out of the elevator, I had to take several deep breaths. I could not, for the life of me, imagine I would get in this deep trouble that I am in now. I don't know if I should trust Adrian, but there were others there looking for me. Clearly, I was not safe on my own.

What started out as a great getaway was turning into a whole web of questions and no answers for me. My vacation had now taken on a dangerous route. Wiping away stray tears, I took steps towards room 1109, all the time pondering if I should continue to enter or not.

I straightened up right in front of the door. Edward, please warn me now. Please.

Since my Edward was silent, I gave up doubting and slid the keycard inside and heard the automatic click. Holding my breath, I opened the door slowly. Silently.

I entered the room, and left the door slightly ajar, in case I needed to run back. I walked into the receiving area of a suite. I could tell by the ample hall that gave a slight view of the dining area that this was for long-staying guests. Long-staying _rich_ guests. Did I just walk into more vampires? What was I? Special delivery? I shuddered but urged on.

Edward. Please. Talk, Edward. Warn me now.

I heard an open TV, with sounds of CNN streaming. _Someone is here. _Mustering enough courage, I walked silently down the hall, and to its left was an adjacent living room that had the open TV. I held my breath before peeking… finding no one in that room. The dining area to my right was also empty. It had a table that could sit down 6 guests at any given time, all the china was neatly stacked up behind it, and a low chandelier hung right in the middle of the adequate area.

It would be easier to shout "anybody home?" in most cases but this was _not just_ any other case. I still wouldn't dare shout out my question and I was also cautious enough not to make loud noises, having surprised myself so far that I haven't tripped on any of the carpets in this suite. I took bold steps into the dining area. Everything was neat and proper… like it has never been used.

Vampires?

This is insane. I moved back to the door, forming a plan to wait for Adrian in the lobby. There should be a crowd there so I don't think I can be cornered easily. I cannot, for the life of me, stay here and wait.

It took about two steps when I heard a muted thud to my left. Since there was no one in the dining area, I thought I was just dreaming it up… until my eyes found a closed door behind the dining area.

The bedroom. I froze. I didn't notice this earlier.

Edward. Please. Talk to me. Warn me now.

Suddenly, I felt my fear with more force. If earlier I had some slight hope that I would be alone in this suite, it vanished along with another slight sound that obviously came from the other side of the bedroom door. I was more aware of my fragile human self more than ever.

I wanted to make a run for it but I heard something… else. I heard a muffled cry from behind the bedroom door and immediately, surprised curiosity overwhelmed me. My hands were shaking but my feet led me to the door. _Get a grip Bella. _I almost couldn't touch the handle as I heard more hurtful sounds from the other side.

Edward. Please. Talk to me.

But he remained silent… as the cry from the bedroom seemed to bear some anguish in them. Somehow, I needed to help it. It sounded miserable. It sounded... human.

My trembling hands turned the doorknob and I silently pushed it open.

The room was filled with fading sunlight, but I could distinctively see someone bathed in its last rays. Where the sun kissed the skin, it sparkled like diamonds with a million facets. It was rolled up into one corner, and had its hand wrapped around its knees, while its head was buried in it. Its shoulders moved as it sobbed continually, staggered breaths escaping from it. It was beautiful vulnerability. Seeing this made my damaged heart ache further watching it silently weep over the unknown.

The airconditioning's draft came from behind me, blowing towards the room. Its head snapped up unexpectantly. I gasped.

"Edward…"

All of a sudden my heart pounded like it was finally alive. He looked at me with wide eyes and wiped invisible tears suddenly. "Bella…" he said, shaken. He looked at me with shock, relief and tenderness, I broke down.

And the months that have passed between us were forgotten as I ran to his suddenly open arms. We were both crying at the same time and held each other's faces as if rememorizing each feature. I couldn't find the words to say to him and I figured it didn't matter. I was in his arms and I felt safe. I was home.


	11. Interlude

I can't say anything but sorry that it took awhile to update this. Anyway, I thought enough to pause it at the exact moment that both Bella and reader can exhale a sigh of relief. Or at least take a breather. :)

So how's this? Bella and Edward are finally together - but they are just relieved because of "finding each other again" after a long time. It's the initial joy you feel about a reunion... but we don't know how it really goes for them after the "reunion euphoria" wears off.

Besides, Bella still has the young ones to worry about. Oh, and who is Adrian anyway? :)

Keep reading! :) I'd like to call the next chapters as BOOK 2. :)


	12. Chapter 11

It was when the sun was giving off its farewell rays when Edward finally spoke. My tears had all dried up at this time, and my breathing had slowed down considerably. My heart, though, was another matter.

"How did you find me?" he whispered through my hair. We were still on the floor, and I was cradled in his arms since I broke down seeing him. I really missed _this_ – like it was the most natural thing in the world… for me.

Sighing, the memories of how it had been for us came flooding back to me. He didn't want me. Still, I didn't move since he wasn't pushing me away.

"Why are you here?"

Oh, so he _was_ pushing me away. I lifted myself from his embrace but he tightened his grip. I pushed myself from his chest long enough to look at his eyes.

"Adrian."

"Who?"

"I met Adrian. He gave me your keycard and room number. I-I assume you're friends or something?" I looked at him quizzically and began to pull away. Stronger, this time.

He tightened his hold on me, pulling me back to our embrace. I began imagining that he didn't want to let go. It brought about a pleasant feeling- almost giddy - I felt satisfied.

"A vampire?" he looked aghast. I nodded. "Bella, what will I ever do with you?" He shook his head, but continued his tight hold on me.

"I'm still danger magnet, Edward. In case you didn't notice, I ran into you." He chuckled at my attempt to lighten his still damp mood.

Edward seemed more beautiful now that all my tears were removed from my vision. My dreams of him did not do him any justice at all.

However, something was wrong with the entire picture I am seeing right now. Why was he curled up in the corner, looking… broken? What happened to him these past months? And, how are we supposed to act around each other? Is it even right for me to hug him _this_ way?

I pondered a little about asking him all these…. But I felt that the sooner he would answer them, the sooner he'd get out of my life again. I don't think I can bear that just now. I'll handle the pain later.

"My other question, Bella."

"Sorry, what?" Yes, he succeeded in taking me out of my reverie yet again. He loosened his hold on me and moved his hand to the side of my arms. Carefully, he positioned me to face him, but not entirely releasing his hold on me. It now looked like we were seated on the floor just facing each other. His hands traveled down the length of my arms to find mine.

"You didn't my second question. Why are you here? In Marriott, in Rio, in Brazil, with Adrian," I must be imagining things because I thought he hissed Adrian's name. "with me. What led you to come here? Did you come after me?" His eyes bored into mine as he spoke. There was some unknown fervor in his voice when he spoke.

Strangely, I felt… irritated at his _accusation_. While I missed him so badly, I wasn't about to jump on a plane to follow after him. Unless of course, he was going to kill himself over me – far from impossible given that he didn't love me at all.

"I didn't come here for you, Edward," my voice came out too sharp. Did I see hurt in his eyes? I shook my head; my imagination was definitely getting to me. "I didn't even know you were here! Honestly! I'm on vacation with Phil and.." Renee. I gasped. In the excitement of this unexpected reunion, I somehow manage to forget about my own mother. "Edward, listen. Adrian gave me a keycard to your room. He didn't tell me you were here – in Rio, or in this hotel or wherever. I didn't even know you were somehow linked to him! He told me to wait for him here but I have to get back. Renee is at the hotel and there are others out there who may go after her," I shook Edward as I somehow screamed this. I might as well have been shaking a column.

"Calm down, Bella," He pulled me to him but I didn't budge. I stood up instead and frantically raced to the door. Edward remained frozen in his corner, all the time his eyes wide, watching me.

"Will you help me Edward?"

He was looking at me like I lost my mind. Oh yea, I was the ex-girlfriend. The one he left behind. The one he didn't want. I felt myself go red at the stupid request I just made. Stupid Bella.

"Yes, Bella, let's go."

My heart soared. At least for now, I'll pretend he cares.

The cab ride was long and quiet. I could feel strong tension in the air, but we never mentioned anything about it. He held me throughout the ride like old times… like months earlier, when we were both seventeen.

When we finally reached our destination, he held me tighter and began looking around, turning his head at the speed I so dearly missed, and then his nostrils flared. "Someone's been here."

I froze.

"Let's go, Bella," urgently, he began pulling me towards an avenue away from the hotel.

"No." I protested.

"Are you out of your mind? Bella, I could smell at least four different scents in the area. They must've stayed the night!" He looked angry but I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please Edward. I have to make sure Renee is safe." I whispered, trying not to break my voice with a sob.

Against his will, he led me back to the hotel. I asked the front desk for any messages and found one from my mother. It mentioned of a dinner with Phil and seeing me in the afternoon, the next day. "What if they got her Edward?" the paranoia evident in my voice.

He stroked my back with small circles, and continually whispered "shush, calm down" until my ragged breaths slowed to a regular pace. I pulled him towards the elevator that would get us to my room. We would wait for Renee there.

* * *

"Someone's been here!" His eyes burned as he swept through my hotel room in an uncanny speed. "Bella, you can't stay here. It isn't safe." He clung to me, pleading.

"When were they here?" I managed to gasp.

"The scent is a little faint, but there seems to be a stronger one. That seems to linger more than what's to my liking. I have to get you out of here. I need to keep you safe! Oh, how did you ever survive these past months? Bella, I swear –"

And that did it.

"Stop it, Edward!" I screamed. He stood, stunned. "I. Will. Not. Leave." I enunciated each word with more force that I had intended. His eyes turned sad, as his hands slipped down to mine.

"Bella," he sighed, almost repentantly. This is it. I have been stalling this talk, his goodbye but it was inevitable. I froze automatically, bracing for the impact.

Just then, a movement from the balcony caught my eye.


	13. Chapter 12

**i don't own the characters but i wish i did own my version of edward cullen. :) sorry for the late update guys, i promise to update more this week. i'm also thinking of a new story... but that's another thing altogether. **

**on to this chapter.... **

* * *

Edward stiffened as I, involuntarily, gripped his hand. Our heads whipped to the window, and I held my breath as he let go of my hand to move in front of me.

Immediately, I knew what he was doing. His protective stance had made me cling on to the back of his shirt like it was my shield.

It surprised me that he suddenly relaxed a little and stood to walk towards the sliding doors. A figure came in, I couldn't tell with the dim lights outside. I took in the blonde hair that flowed to the nape of this person, as he had his back to me and spoke only to Edward, in low tones. Then, he turned.

"Jasper?" I was shocked.

He grinned, but it seemed tentative. Edward moved to my side and took my hand. "It's alright Bella. He won't hurt you," he assured me, and put his other hand to the small of my back, to keep me from shaking, I guess. Jasper didn't come near, but kept looking at me, as if I was ready to scold him – like a child guilty of pulling a trick on his mother.

Edward was worried that I could be scared of Jasper? Jasper looked scared at coming towards _me_? Holy crap. There is something seriously wrong with this picture. I blushed tomato red as I laughed at the tension that was in the room.

Edward looked to Jasper, "are you doing this?" Wide-eyed, Jasper shook his head and shrugged his shoulder, bewildered at my reaction. My laughter doubled up at their expressions. Edward looked like he didn't know what he should be doing. Jasper smirked.

"I think she's going to be fine," Jasper told Edward, all the time watching me clutch my stomach as I cackled harder.

Edward looked skeptic. "Do you think you could do something…?" Jasper raised his eyebrow quizzically.

"What do you want me to do?" he sounded exasperated.

"Whatever it is you do Jazz. Calm her down or something. Her heart's beating madly!" Edward was trying to hold my shaking figure as I wiped some tears from my eyes. I looked up to see his eyes and saw the panic there – and it cracked me up! I fell to my knees laughing at how they didn't seem to know what to do with me. I must be crazy, but I couldn't care any less. Jasper was beginning to chuckle. "I don't find anything remotely humorous to this Jasper," Edward snapped.

"Don't bite!" Jasper retorted, putting his hands up, as if surrendering. I giggled madly again.

"Not... helping," I managed to say, in between fits of laughter. Edward waited patiently for me to stop. He sat down beside me on the floor, soothing my back, while I tried to steady my breathing again. Jasper was chuckling to himself, while Edward glared at him continually. I knew they were having one of their private conversations again, but I couldn't help myself from grinning widely at them both. I missed them. It was like having my life back, my family back – even if it was just Jasper.

Jasper must've felt the contentment I felt at that moment, and he turned to smile at me. He looked the same as I last saw him – still pale, still outworldly, still soulful, still beautiful. The only difference I saw were his eyes that were now clearly gold. I grinned back, probably looking like a fool.

"Hi Bella," he moved to sit down beside me. I didn't notice Edward's hand around my waist until he tightened it.

"Hi yourself," I beamed. Jasper looked incredulously at me. He probably felt all the tension in the room before my sudden display of hysterics and was probably surprised at how bipolar that looked like. I blushed crimson red at the thought.

Edward spoke, a little irritated, I guess, as he broke the "inside joke" that Jasper and I suddenly seemed to share. "Bella, Jasper just told me why he's here. I think you would like to know?" Oh, that was my cue to ask. I nodded and turned to Jasper.

"Well?"

"Edward the subtle," Jasper shook his head, and put both his hands on his lap, as if to prove more to Edward than to me, that he was going to be a good boy. "Bella, Alice saw you. It has been months since she had visions of you but this one was distinct. You made friends with another vampire and he was fighting off some young ones. She saw that you were in Rio, which surprised us all actually, since I knew Edward was here,"

"You could've called me, you know?" Edward mumbled low.

"That's an excellent idea. Here's another one: turning on your phone?" Jasper mocked back.

"Jasper the sarcastic," Edward rolled his eyes.

I sighed loudly, "will you two quit it?" When both of them looked at me sheepishly, I smiled at Jasper, encouraging him to go on.

"As I was saying, Edward was here, but he wasn't picking up his phone. It was only Alice and I who knew that you were both in the same place. Alice wanted to come but Esme would be telling us off if we both went after you or Edward. He," Jasper pointed at Edward." He had given us strict orders not to be following either you or him. If Esme knew I was going after you _both_, she would've scolded me senseless. Edward didn't need the distraction."

Edward's hand tightened around my waist. His other hand searched for my hand and took it earnestly. I turned to him, "you didn't want them looking for me? Even your family?" I was hurt.

Immediately, I felt calmness come over me. I turned to glare at Jasper who, once again, smiled sheepishly at my look. I will definitely tell Alice about this.

Edward looked at me intently. "Jasper, can you give us a minute, please?" Not ever breaking his gaze with mine. I didn't hear anything but I did feel empty space to where Jasper previously sat. I was mesmerized by Edward's eyes and I couldn't break away from his stare. I was dazzled.

"Bella," he started. "I lied to you."

I shook my head. He was going to leave me. Jasper was coming to get him. When I thought I had my family back, I was just about to lose them again….

"I love you, Bella." Wait. Now, _that_, I didn't expect.

"Excuse me?"

"Bella, I only left you I knew I constantly put you in danger. Every minute I was with you I knew that I was risking your life – exposing you to my kind, tempting as you are. I loved you too much that I couldn't bear to bring you to such madness, to this danger," his hand gestured to himself before moving to take mine. "So I had to do something. I thought that leaving was the best option for you. I saw that you wouldn't let me go so I had to try something. I… I said I didn't love you", he almost whispered. And I remembered vividly the scene in the forest. My head drooped then Edward's hand lifted my chin. "Look at me." He said.

"I don't understand…" was all I could say.

"Bella, I love you. I love you then, I love you now and I know I will always love you. When I told you I didn't want you anymore – it was the blackest form of blasphemy I could ever say and for all that, I am sorry. I am sorry I did that useless stunt, I am sorry for being stupid to think this was for the best, and I am just sorry that I didn't know any better."

"When I was away, I thought of you every minute. I was fighting off weeks, days, hours trying my best to stay away from you – but I was losing. I wanted to be with you but I knew I put you in danger. When I was away from you, I felt like I left a lot of the insides with you. Like I was hollow. I knew I wasn't complete."

"Bella, can you find any place in your heart to… " he broke off, I assumed that he would be sobbing, if he had tears. I held his hand and rubbed them with my thumb.

"To forgive me? To love me again?" he managed to finish. He sounded so unsure.

I blinked, unthinking and unbelieving what he just said. He loved me?

"Bella?"

"You… love me?" He nodded, waiting for my response to his confirmation. "But how? Why didn't you just talk to me about everything? We could've worked something out, you know."

Then I thought about his state when I saw him. He was curled up in the corner. Broken. Incomplete. Miserable. Mourning. He was weeping – that beautiful, agonizing sight – because of me. He was never whole when he left me. He was never distracted. He lied.

"And for all that I am so… so sorry," he was anguished. I looked at him quietly. My left hand went to stroke his cheek, and lift his chin. My right hand brought forth his hand to my lips. I kissed it gently and put it to my cheek. I closed my eyes as the tears came up. My life.

He put both his hands to my face and kissed me passionately. It was an urgent kiss that had erased all the months that came between us. When we pulled away, he whispered my name.

"I love you, too." I whispered, ragged.

"Bella, love, I will always, always love you. Never doubt that. There is no force in this world or even outside it that can change that." He whispered back. I nodded, and let my head lean on his chest. His arms wrapped around me. I was loved.

"I was trying to survive, you know," I told him while I rested on the crook of his shoulder. "I tried to live without you, but I couldn't. when you said that you felt hollow, I could understand. Parts of me went missing too when you were gone."

"At least you seemed better at surviving," he kissed my hair.

"Excuse me, you were vacationing in Rio," I told him mockingly. He sighed against my hair.

"I wasn't here on vacation or for any distraction, love. I was trying my hand at tracking." I stiffened under his embrace.

"Who were you tracking?"

"Victoria. I knew we already got rid of James the last time but I wasn't about to let her go off after you. I wanted you safe. You were in my mind all the time, love. I couldn't bear to have her go about freely, endangering you every minute."

I whirled around and looked at him. "Victoria? You were looking for Victoria _here_?" I was exasperated.

"Yes. I followed her scent all the way to Texas, then it led me to here in Brazil. I've been here for about a little over a month now since I tracked her then. I'm still looking for clues as to where she may have gone after her plane landed here some months back I think."

"Funny." I snorted.

"Excuse me?"

"Have you tried Forks Edward?" he looked at me quizzically. "If you ever tried to visit me there, you would've found your old friend."

"Victoria came for you?" shock crossed his face.

"X marks the spot Edward, danger magnet, remember? Oh, and so did Laurant. He came for me first, but Jacob and the pack beat him dead before he came near." He looked at me with disbelief in his eyes. Oh, he must be wondering how the boys could beat a vampire solid.

"Jacob and the boys are werewolves." I told him.

He gasped. "What will I do with you, Bella? I leave you to make sure you'll live then you hang out with werewolves! You just had to find the first monsters out there don't you?" he shook his head in disbelief.

"You left me. Jacob was my friend. He just turned werewolf in the middle of our friendship. Don't think I had to put up requirements to people to become close to me." Something like 'wanted mythical creatures' came to mind. I shook my head and mentally grinned at the image. I will have to revisit that theory later.

He tightened his embrace on me, but spoke softly, "I am sorry for you having to put up with that the entire time. I'm here now Bella. I will not leave you again."

"I'm counting on that," I whispered back, sighing contently in his arms.


	14. Chapter 13

**Ok, sorry for not updating sooner! I'm writing the next chapter as I post this. Hopefully another one up within the weekend.**

**Hope you guys had a happy christmas! cheers!**

**********************

"So, what's the plan?" I pushed my plate away after I had more than my fill of meal for the day. Edward's forehead creased as he looked at the uneaten kebabs, pizza and roasted chicken that he had ordered. Clearly he was overdoing all this.

After Edward and I made up, I asked for some "human" time since I have not access to a toothbrush since the day before. When I got out of a refreshing shower, a feast waited for me while Jasper filled me in for the reason he was there.

It turns out that only he and Alice knew of Edward's whereabouts so it surprised him that I would be in the same location as Edward was. Alice saw how I, danger magnet, was chased by a group of vampires around Rio. She also saw me with another vampire.

"Adrian," I put in, while I was still chewing some food. Edward's hand turned into fists then.

"Excuse me?" Jasper asked.

"That's the name of the vampire Alice saw. Adrian. He's been stalking me since Tuesday, I think. It was crazy." I muttered, gesturing to the digicam which Jasper got from the dresser. He looked through the past pictures and immediately found him. His lips pressed into a tight line as he looked at Edward. Edward merely shrugged. Oh these brotherly conversations! In a more audible tone, he continued his story about Alice and himself making a decision to have him come over to help me. He didn't expect that I'd find Edward just in time.

"Could've saved me the trip," he teased. Edward smiled and I blushed.

"But Jasper," I trailed off, hoping he didn't catch that. I wasn't about to be impolite.

"Yes Bella?" Oh. So he didn't miss it.

"No offense, but I'm curious why you were the one who came here. I appreciate you coming here to help it's just that…" again, I trailed off. Hoo boy. My face got redder by the minute.

Edward sensed my apprehension to continue and reached out to stroke my cheeks. "Love, Jasper insisted to come. One of them had to stay behind to continue the pretense to the family that they were still following my request." Edward nodded to Jasper to continue.

Jasper took the cue," Well, I'm here for two reasons: first, I have experience with newborns. I can give you an extensive history some other day.

"I'll just have to remind you on that one." That made Jasper relax and smile. Edward gave me a small smile, probably because of the encouragement I've been giving his brother.

"The second reason I wanted to be here, Bella, is... I wanted to… apologize for my behavior months ago. I should've been more careful. It was my fault that this family is torn apart. I just wished I were stronger," he shook his head. I held Edward's hand and tightened my grip. "I'm sorry Bella, truly I am. I'm better now, believe me. I can really handle myself better now around humans. Especially you." He smiled.

"Aw Jasper, it wasn't your fault. I mean, it's ok. Really." I smiled up at him.

Edward moved to stand behind me, his hands on my shoulder and he continued to look at Jasper. He also tensed, waiting for my reaction.

"You didn't believe me Jasper? Aw, I'm hurt!" I mocked and it worked. He laughed then came over to give me a hug. I felt myself stiffen at first but Edward's hands never left my shoulder so I relaxed and hugged Jasper back.

I resumed to finishing my meal after that. Given that Edward will not allow me to be 'bait' (he called the idea _absurd_) to the newborns, Both of them were discussing in low voices but they would have to fill me in soon. I busied myself by checking on Renee constantly and talking to Alice briefly on the phone. I couldn't help but tear up as Alice's excited voice. I swear, if she could cry, we would both be weeping at that time.

Finally, Edward came over behind me while I stood by the sliding doors. "You shouldn't really be standing so near these doors, love. You attract too much trouble just by having the breeze pass by you." He embraced me from behind.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"How do you know Adrian?" He suddenly stopped breathing. "I-I keep wondering how he fits in the picture. He's been stalking me for days at end and now that I find you, he's… gone. I can't help but wonder where he is."

Edward shrugged. "I met Adrian some weeks ago here in Rio. I was amazed to find another one like us here. All the time I thought other vampires just followed the… normal diet. I told him I was specifically here, following a faint trail - apparently, a false one." I could feel him shake his head. "Adrian seemed to be amused by the idea of tracking and wanted to try a hand in doing so. Looking back, I feel obtuse for overreading some of the things I thought Victoria may have laid out for me."

"Did you tell him about… us?"

"He might've picked up a thing or two, I guess. Like I told you, if I wasn't actively tracking, I just curled up in a corner, letting the misery take over." I turned around to look at him. Touching his face felt so natural… and right. I urged him to continue.

"Subtlety wasn't really your thing, Cullen" I heard a chuckle and turned to its source. Jasper moved quickly to one side of the room as Edward immediately put me behind him.

Through the front door walked in Adrian. He seemed confident - almost glorious - in his strides but the worry in his gold eyes wasn't something easily missed. "I hate to ruin the moment but could we leave? I think our evening's just begun, gentlemen."

**************

**so what do you think? like Adrian said, the evening's just begun. **


End file.
